Heart
by musicalsoul333
Summary: A Dad learns a thing or two about hearts from his daughter and her babysitter. Some time after the movie. Kinda Synlet.


A/N: Hey there! My first story online, so yeah. I've seen better writers, so I'm just learning. I was spending some time with my 6 yr. old cuz, and we were drawing together. She drew a heart, and somehow it turned into this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles

* * *

A man might be an island, might be a Grinch, and might be so cold that Antarctica seems like the tropics, but it doesn't change the fact that every man has a heart. It can be broken, fixed, not fixed, loved, or left alone. In a way, a heart is like a flower- it needs care and nurturing. It needs attention and can't be trampled over or it will be crushed.

Syndrome was no different, Violet realized. He was a human man with human emotions.

"Why are you here?!" He spat, glaring at her from his front door. "I'm not plotting anything, alright? Search my house- just leave me alone afterwards."

"I'm here because I'm the new babysitter. You called and I came." Violet peered inside. "You said she's hard to handle, so they put me on the job. Where is she?"

This seemed to throw Syndrome off the tracks. "Look- don't you _dare_ do anything to her-"

"Will you shut it?!" Violet demanded irritably. "I'm just doing my job. I'm not going to take your daughter away or anything- I'm a _babysitter_."

A little girl peeked her head out. "My name's Emmy. Why is Daddy so angry at you? I like you!"

"Emmy, if she does anything, just use the stun gun, alright? I'll be home as soon as possible," Syndrome told her, kneeling down to give his daughter a goodbye hug.

"Da-a-ad!" she complained, "You say that with _every_ babysitter! I'll be fine!"

"I love you." He kissed her forehead and stood, quickly walking to Violet. His worry turned to aggression. "Remember what I said, _Super_. One complain-"

"Syndrome. Mr. Pine. Don't worry, she can stun me, remember?" Violet said jokingly. This, however, seemed to satisfy Syndrome, who smirked. "That's right. Be on your guard. I'll see you at 10:00."

As he walked away, Violet was dragged inside by the young girl. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that. It's so _annoying_!"

"I know. We've met before," Violet admitted as she closed the door behind them. "But you love him, don't you? He's your dad."

"OF COURSE I love him!" she said, rolling her eyes. "But he's _still_ annoying!"

Violet giggled. "Alright. What do you want to do first?"

"Draw!" she said enthusiastically. "I love to draw!"

"Alright. Where's-"

Emmy ran off, only to quickly return with paper and crayons. "I've got them! Let's go to the kitchen and draw on the table!"

Violet conceded. She also decided that this girl was _not_ hard to handle, especially compared to other kids she's worked with.

The two started coloring- Violet drew some flowers, and Emmy was hiding her picture. "It's a surprise," was all she said.

Finally, after much inspection, Emmy's picture was finished. She proudly presented it to Violet. It was a messily-made…

"A heart?"

Emmy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I mean, all the girls at school draw them inside the lines, but I hate that! They try to make their hearts perfect, but no one's heart is perfect, is it?"

Violet smiled gently. "Of course not. But a heart isn't meant to be perfect. It needs help from all of its friends and family."

"That's what _I_ said!" she said indignantly. "Daddy said his heart is too small, but you see how annoying he gets when I'm in, involved!"

Violet guessed "Annoying" was the word of the week for Emmy.

"You're right. His heart's bigger than your house when it comes to you," Violet teased, making the five-year-old giggle. "No, it's bigger than the UNIVERSE!"

That was when the idea struck. "Emmy, how about we show your dad how big his heart is?"

Emmy's eyes grew wide in anticipation. "Yeah! But we're gonna need _lots_ of paper…"

---

"I'm home," Syndrome said wearily. He hated formal parties.

Violet came rushing toward him. "Shh! It's late and she's asleep!"

This piqued Syndrome's curiosity. "You got Emmy to sleep on time?!"

"She tired herself out." Violet smiled. "Well, I'll collect my pay the next time I babysit, okay?"

"Wha-"

Violet had already left. Shaking his head, Syndrome placed his things down haphazardly and walked to his room. Opening the door, he yelped in surprise.

A giant paper was covering nearly the entire floor. Actually, it was multiple pieces of paper taped together into one huge piece. The picture was a heart.

There was an envelope at the bottom with another heart drawn on it. This heart was neater, but the pink crayon still escaped the shape of the heart.

"_Mr. Pine," _Syndrome read aloud, "_Your daughter told me a heart isn't meant to be perfect. She thinks it needs help from its friends and family. She wanted to make a heart that was as big as yours, but we couldn't find enough paper. She hopes you like it._

"_P.S.- You probably don't believe me, but I'm not surprised you have a heart to begin with._

"_-Violet"_


End file.
